With the development of the Internet, there are more and more online applications. E-commerce websites are popular. Merchants may set up virtual shops at some large e-commerce websites to conduct transactions. Thus, there is an influx of stored data at the e-commerce websites and a swamp of available data.
Conventional techniques use tree type classifications and characteristics information to manage the data, and publish, display, and search the data based on the data management. For example, when an e-commerce website receives a request to accept data, the e-commerce website classifies the accepted data based on preset standards. Data under the same classification are grouped together, thereby forming a large classification tree to be displayed at a display interface.
However, when a large volume of data is displayed at the display interface, it creates huge pressure to data maintenance and data searching at the e-commerce website, and creates a huge burden to a related search engine. For example, a user inputs Lenovo™ as a query. The Lenovo™ company has many different products, such as Lenovo™ phone, Lenovo™ laptop, Lenovo™ printer, Lenovo™ memory, etc. Lenovo™ phone belongs to the phone sub-classification under the communication tool classification, while Lenovo™ laptop belongs to the computer sub-classification under the communication tool classification. The two are different sub-classifications under a same parent classification. When the search engine searches Lenovo™ products, it may start from the communication tool classification and search different models of Lenovo™ phone under the phone sub-classification, re-start from the communication tool classification and search different models of Lenovo™ laptop under the computer sub-classification, and then re-start to search Lenovo™ printers and Lenovo™ memory until all Lenovo™ products are searched. Such searching process includes many unnecessary searches, thereby increasing the burden of the search engine and increasing pressure on the data maintenance and data searching.